Creía que me querías
by Maider93
Summary: Después de un castigo con la profesora McGonagall Lily Evans cree que su día no podría empeorar pero se equivoca.


Hasta ese momento Lily Evans creía que su día ya no podía empeorar más. Aquella mañana sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto y ella se habían quedado dormidas, se perdieron la clase de Transformación y parte de la de Pociones. Después de terminar la clase de pociones, Slughorn pidió a las cuatro chicas que no saldrían todavía puesto que quería hablar con ellas. Lily, se temió lo peor y creyó que el primer castigo de toda su vida se le venía encima, por lo que respiro aliviada cuando el profesor de pociones les dejó salir sin hacer nada más que preguntar a sus alumnas el motivo por el cual habían llegado tarde. Las cuatro chicas se dirigían al Gran Comedor para comer algo, puesto que tenían una hora libre y aún no habían desayunado, cuando vieron en la puerta del comedor a la profesora McGonagall. El alivio que sintió nuestra querida pelirroja se esfumó en cuanto vio su gesto serio y en ese instante supo lo que se avecinaba.

-Señoritas estoy muy disgustada con ustedes sobre todo con usted Evans. En siete años no ha faltado a una clase y hoy ha faltado a la mía y ha llegado tarde también a Pociones - dijo con tono de disgusto y desaprobación la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora nos quedamos dormidas - contentó Lily cabizbaja incapaz de mirar a la profesora a los ojos sabiendo que le había fallado.

-Así es profesora - intervino Elizabeth, la mejor amiga de Lily - el despertador no nos ha sonado ésta mañana

-Ayer se nos olvidó encenderlo - dijo Anna

-Para que no se les vuelva a olvidar quiero verlas cuando acaben las clases, a las 17:00, en mi despacho. Nos vemos luego señoritas - dijo McGonagall antes de alejarse.

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Me acaban de castigar por primera vez en mi vida! Es el fin del mundo - dijo la pelirroja con un tono muy dramático con el cual sus amigas no pudieron evitar reírse

-Tranquila Lily, no es para tanto - dijo Andrea.

-Eso lo dices porque ya estás acostumbrada - contestó Lily - a vosotras os han castigado más veces por participar en las bromas de Los Merodeadores pero yo nunca he estado castigada.

Lily y sus amigas llegaron puntuales al despacho de la profesora de Transformación y ésta les hizo escribir durante dos horas "no volveré a llegar tarde". Tantas fueron las veces que tuvieron que escribir la frase, que se quedaron sin pergaminos en los que escribir y McGonagall tuvo que utilizar el hechizo "pergaminum" (n/a: muy original el nombre ¿no? Jajajaja no se me ocurría otro) para hacer aparecer nuevos y que las chicas pudieran terminar el castigo.

A las 19:00, las cuatro amigas terminaron el castigo y mientras que las demás chicas decidieron ir al lago a disfrutar del poco sol que le quedaba a esa soleada tarde de Abril, Lily decidió ir a su cuarto a coger un libro y bajar a leer un rato a la Sala Común antes de ir a cenar."El día no puede empeorar más" volvió a repetirse Lily mientras caminaba por los pasillos cuando escuchó una risa muy parecida a la de una hiena

"Esa no puede ser otra que la lagarta de Shasha" pensó Lily "seguramente está liándose con algún chico en los pasillos". La chica siguió caminando pensando en la desagradable idea de tener que presenciar el espectáculo que estaría montando Shasha, pero no tenía otro remedio que pasar por ahí puesto que no había otro camino para llegar a la Sala Común.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que estaba Sasha su corazón se quedó paralizado mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no hacía nada para intentar detenerlas cuando sintió que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Su corazón estaba hecho añicos pero no se iba a humillar delante de Sasha así que decidió pasar por allí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que la descubriesen. Lo consiguió.

Después de un rato en la habitación dándole vueltas al echo de cómo abordar el suceso y terminar con ello para siempre decidió empezar a actuar y una vez terminada la primera parte del plan regresó a su habitación. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

¿Qué será eso que ha visto Lily y que tanto daño le ha hecho?  
¿Cómo cree ella que puede solucionarlo?  
¿Qué hará para solucionarlo?

Para descubrirlo tendréis que leer el siguiente capítulo. Besos!

CAPITULO 2

Las amigas de Lily eran grandes amigas de Los Merodeadores desde primero y por ello se encontraban sentadas junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Elizabeth ¿por qué no ha bajado Lily con vosotras? - preguntó James

-Dice que está cansada y que no le apetece cenar. Se ha metido a la cama.

-Estará estresada porque no le va a dar tiempo a estudiar para los exámenes finales para los cuales lleva estudiando desde Septiembre - dijo con sorna Sirius.

-Ja ja ja. Qué gracioso Black. No, supongo que estará afectada por el castigo que nos ha puesto McGonagall. Ella nunca había estado castigada - dijo Andrea.

-Bah! Pues si es por eso no hay de qué preocuparse... ¡solo es el primero! La pelirroja es una exagerada. Qué tendremos que decir nosotros ¿verdad James?

Pero a James no le dio tiempo a contestar porque en ese momento llegó Remus que bajaba tarde a cenar porque se había quedado ordenando la habitación y le entregó a James una carta.

-Buenos noches chicos - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de James - toma James, es para ti.

James cogió la carta que Remus le tendía, la abrió y comenzó a leer y a medida que leía su rostro se desencajaba y se ponía más pálido

-¿Qué pasa James? - preguntó Sirius preocupado por su mejor amigo

-James ¿pasa algo malo? - preguntó Andrea.

James no contestó a ninguna y murmurando un "tengo que irme" se levantó y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor para dirigirse al lago, el lugar en el que le decían en la carta que le esperaban.

Aún no había llegado al lugar cuando la vio. Estaba de espaldas a él, mirando el lago fijamente, vestida con el uniforme y su pelo rojo como el fuego moviéndose por el viento.

Cuando finalmente llegó no le dio tiempo a tocarle el hombro para avisarle de su llegada porque ella ya había notado su presencia y se dio la vuelta

-Hola Lily - dijo con tono sofocado de tanto correr - Remus me dio tu carta y...

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento la palma de la mano de la pelirroja le propinó una sonora bofetada dejando al muchacho boquiabierto sin posibilidad de articular palabra debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Hemos terminado! - grito Lily.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene ésto? -preguntó James tocando su mejilla con la mano y totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí, finge que no lo sabes. Eres un cretino y un miserable. No sé como pude darte una oportunidad pero que te quede muy claro... ¡Ésta es la última vez que me tocas en tu vida! Y no vuelvas a hablarme jamás porque a partir de ahora tú estás muerto para mí y no te voy a responder

Lily comenzó a andar y se había alejado unos pasos cuando James salió del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y la siguió hasta que se paró delante de ella impidiéndole avanzar más

-Quítate del medio Potter y no pongas más a prueba mi paciencia - dijo Lily roja de furia.

-No. De aquí no te mueves hasta que me expliques por qué me has pegado y por qué me has dejado

-Porque creía que me amabas James - respondió Lily aguantando las terribles lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos desde hacía rato.

-Y así es Lily, te amo. Creía que ya lo sabías

-¡No mientas más! Si me amarás tanto como dices no habrías besado a Shasha en los pasillos ésta tarde.

De nada sirvió intentar permanecer estoica porque Lily terminó derrumbándose cuando escuchó decir a James que la quería. Cuánto daría ella porque sus palabras fueran ciertas pero sabía que no lo eran. La había engañado y utilizado. Solo había sido una más en su larga lista tal y como ella siempre temió.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Sí James. ¿Qué lástima verdad? - dijo Lily secando sus lágrimas y con una voz fría que asustó a James - Es una lástima que lo haya visto porque así ya no podrás seguir jugando conmigo. Sí, he visto como ella tenía enroscados los brazos en tu cuello y como tú la agarrabas de la cintura.

-No Lily, no es lo que tú crees. Déjame explicarte.

-¡No tienes nada que explicar! Solo he sido una más en tu larga lista y tú has conseguido lo que siempre quisiste... verme la cara de tonta. Siempre jurándome que yo no era una más para ti y era mentira. No intentes explicarme nada porque no voy a escucharte.

-Si eso es lo que crees es que no me conoces en absoluto y aunque no lo quieras escuchar te voy a decir lo que ha pasado ¿sabes para qué? Para que recuerdes que si estamos separados es por tú culpa, no por la mía.

Yo estaba en el pasillo buscándote para ver si ya habías salido de tu castigo con McGonagall y preguntarte si te apetecía venir conmigo a pasear por el lago cuando llegó Shasha y me confesó que está enamorada de mí. Se me tiró encima y me pilló por sorpresa y no pude detenerla. Ella me besó a mí y yo solo intentaba apartarla.

Cuando James terminó de explicarle ella comenzó a andar de nuevo dejando a James sumido en una profunda tristeza y desesperación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo dejandoselo aún más despeinado, se desabrochó la corbata y se acercó al árbol más cercano al que comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas para desahogarse. Había perdido a Lily después de lo que les había costado estar juntos y todo por el orgullo y la falta de confianza de ella. "Nunca me ha creído ni ha confiado en mí" pensó James mientras continuaba dando puñetazos y patadas al árbol.

Lily estaba a punto de entrar al castillo cuando miró hacia atrás y vio a James dando golpes al árbol totalmente hundido y entonces lo supo. Supo que el pelinegro nunca había jugado con ella y que realmente la amaba. Se dio cuenta cuando lo vio dando golpes al árbol y haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

En ese momento la pelirroja corrió como no había corrido en toda su vida y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de James como para que éste escuchará sus pasos, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta sorprendido pero más se sorprendió cuando Lily se abrazó a él sollozando.

-Perdóname James - pedía la chica desesperada- por favor perdóname.

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor.

Lily se separó de él solo para besarle y cuando la falta de aire les inundó ambos se separaron. Lily agarro a James de las manos y le besó los dañados nudillos que sangraban después de que James se autolesionara.

-Nunca ha habido ninguna otra para mí más que tu pelirroja. Y nunca la habrá.

-Lo sé - dijo la chica sonriendole. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fin

Gracias a los que habéis leído la historia, a los que la habéis añadido a favoritos. Dejad comentario porfa. Gracias


End file.
